Justice League Locker Room 2
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: Please read Justice League Locker Room first if you havent done so already. Rated M for a reason people also, couples and OCs. Couples: BM/WW,Jay/Rose,Adam/Mattie,SM/LL, and Helena with a few guys during the story.
1. Chapter 1

Mattie was in her room doing her homework and rocking out to her music which was Glee. The song was on "Cell Block tango" right now next was "Do you wanna touch me there". Then, she heard someone fly into her window. She looked over to see Adam Kent on her bed.

"Hi Mattie."

"Hi and my dad's gonna kick your ass if he finds you in here."

"What it's not like we're doing anything."

"Still we got half way though undressing each other last time before my dad came up here."

"Right but, that's when we were really horny we did have health that day and we were studying it in your room."

"Point never going to happen again."

"Probably not here anyways."

"Yeah."

"Alright and I was just stopping by I was doing a late night flight so, I'm heading home now see ya Mattie."

"See you Adam."

Soon as Adam left there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Her dad came in. Looking around the room he looked as if he was looking for someone.

"Martha have you seen your brother Jay?"

"No dad and don't call me Martha."

"Sorry Marth-Mattie."

"Did you check his room?"

"Yes a few minutes ago I can't find him."

Her father left and Mattie just shook her head.

Meanwhile in the garden…

Jay and Rose are walking hand and hand. Rose notices how sweaty and clammy Jay's hands are.

"Jay are you ok sweetie your hands are sweaty, clammy and now there shaking."

"Yeah I just wanna ask you something really important it's making me nervous that all." Said Jay with a nervous smile

"Ask Jay." Said Rose

"Ok." Said Jay getting down on one knee and pulling a ring out

"Rosalie Maria Wilson will you allow me the honor to be your husband?" asked Jay

"Yes." Said Rose as she dropped to her knee and put her arms around Jay's neck to pull him into a hug.

Jay hugged her back and then, slipped on the ring when they pulled apart.

"I love you Jay." Said Rose as Jay wiped the tears out of her eyes

"I love you too Rose." Said Jay as he kissed her

Bruce smiled from a distance he saw the whole thing and was quite happy. He walked towards his study to do some more work.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce comes down the stairs to find Diana in his study picking up some books she was wearing a tight short black skirt with a white button up shirt. He could see up her skirt and he did not mind at all. Diana felt someone's eyes on her.

"Enjoying the view Bruce?"

"Indeed."

Bruce shut the door to his study and walks over to her. They kiss. Then, Bruce starts to kiss down her neck.

"Um…Bruce we're in your study?"

"Yeah I know."

"Then, why don't we take this upstairs to our room?"

"Nope can't do that."

"Why not."

Bruce pushed his front to Diana she felt why.

"Wow that one look up my skirt did that to you?"

"MmmmHmm."

Still nibbling on his wife's neck. She ran her fingers though his hair knowing he loved when she did that.

"Mmmmmmmm." Moaned Bruce

"What do you say we move this over to the desk?"

"Defiantly."

Bruce picked Diana up and sat her on the desk. He kissed his way down her neck and unbutton her top to see she's wearing a red bra with black lace around the edges and a little black bow in the middle.

"Like it? It's new." Said Diana with a smirk

"It's nice but, you look better without it." Said Bruce as it hit the ground

Bruce then, cup her breasts. "I love these." Said Bruce with a smirk as Diana let out a moan. She took off Bruce's shirt. To reveal his muscular scared chest. Diana ran her hand over his chest and muscle making them twitch under her touch. Diana hands moved down to his pants she undid the belt buckle. Then, rubbed her hand over the bulge. Making Bruce gasp and Diana giggle. Bruce then, pushed up Diana's skirt as she took off his pants. Bruce then, realized she was wearing matching panties to.

"Don't ruin this set just slip them of no need to rip them off." Said Diana is a naughty way.

Bruce did as he was told then, started to kiss her breast. Diana then, pulled on Bruce's boxers making them fall to the ground. Bruce stepped out of them and wrapped Diana's legs around his waist.

"Wait a minute!" said Diana

Bruce stepped back Diana slid her skirt down her legs so both of them were now naked. Bruce wrapped her legs around him. Then, thrusted into her. Diana tipped her head back and moaned. Bruce then, kissed up and down her neck. Diana started to bounce up and down on him a bit making Bruce shiver whenever she did it. Then, the door opened Mattie walked in with Helena right behind her.

"Hey dad Helena and I are going ….GROSS!" yelled Mattie running out of the room. With Helena running behind her.

"Hey dad I'm gonna take Rose home…..I'M BLIND!" yelled Jay running out of the room slamming the door shut.

Bruce and Diana was standing there mouth's hanging open and looking at the door.

"Oops…I forgot to lock the door again." Said Bruce as he got dressed

"You always forget to lock the door." Said Diana as she got dressed.

"I forget our family doesn't know the meaning of knock on the door before you enter." Said Bruce with a laugh

"Just like you don't know the meaning when we have sex to lock the door."

"Seem about right."

"Well we got to face the kids sometime." Said Diana with a smirk

"You know Jay probably left to take Rose home and the girls' in Helena's room."

"I know but, we could still talk to Helena and Mattie."

"Indeed we can."

Bruce and Diana make their way upstairs. They knocked and opened the door to find Mattie with her legs up to her chest and rocking back and forth with her thumb in her mouth. The heard water running they looked into the bathroom to see Helena with her head in the sink. Bruce ran over and picked up her head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled

"Washing my brain out hoping to forget that image." Said Helena then, smacked her dad's hand away and put her head back into the sink.

"Get out of there." Said Bruce pulling her head out again.

Helena face was dripping wet along with her hair. Diana was shaking her head then, she notice something in the trash can. A pregnancy test and it was positive. She would have to talk to Helena later. After having a talk with the girls. Mattie left the room with Bruce following her. Bruce looked back into the room to see Diana sitting on the bed with Helena too.

"Girl talk leave."

Bruce nodded and shut the door. Diana then, looked at Helena.

"So you're not a virgin anymore?"

"No I am why would you think that?"

"I saw a pregnancy test in your garbage."

"Well that's not mine I thought it was yours and you were trying to hide it from dad."

"No."

"It's not Rose because she's still a virgin and Jay's not cheating on her."

"Well then, who's is it."

"Only one girl left in the house Diana."

"Who-Not Mattie."

"I think so, think about it if dad caught Adam and Mattie before what does it mean that they didn't do it again or Mattie didn't do it with someone else?"

"Great hera!"

"Indeed."

"Martha!" yelled Diana out the door.

Mattie came into Helena's room with a smile on her face.

"Yes Mommy?"

"Are you a virgin sweet heart?"

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

"No?" said Diana

"Yeah I lost it a month ago."

"Then, is this yours?" said Diana holding up the pregnancy test

"Yeah I thought sense I was late this week I should try it and see but, it came out negative which it good."

"Mattie it's not negative it's positive."

"W-what."

"Did you get your period yet?" asked Helena

"No not even a cramp."

"I'll be right back you're going to take another one." Said Diana heading towards her and Bruce's bathroom.

"A-Alright." Said Mattie who was now shaking

Diana came back into the room to see Helena holding Mattie and rocking her. Mattie was crying her eyes out.

"Mattie you could be pregnant or not take the test ok?" said Helena

Mattie nodded as she dried her eyes with the back of her hands. Mattie came out of Helena's bathroom a few minutes later. Diana looked at it and it was positive.

"Your differently pregnant my little sun and stars. Who's the father?"

"Adam."

"Adam Kent?" asked Helena

Mattie nodded as she started to cry again. Helena held her close and rocked her again. When Diana rubbed her back.

"Hey listen Mattie Diana and I are here for you and we will back you up a 100% of the way." Said Helena and Diana nodded to agree. Jay opened the door to say goodnight to Mattie. He saw her crying then, the positive pregnancy stick in Diana's hand.

"M-Mats' pregnant?" said Jay shocked.

Helena and Diana nodded. Mattie looked up at Jay with hurt eyes. Jay walked over and picked her up held her close.

"Mats I'm behind you 100% ok?"

Mattie just smiled and held onto her brother's neck.

"Who's the father?" asked Jay

"Adam Kent." Said Helena

"Ok. Mats does he know?" asked Jay

"No and I wanna tell him."

"Ok what about dad?" asked Jay

"No he doesn't. Don't tell Daddy please Jay."

"Don't tell me what?" said Bruce standing in the door way

Bruce saw Mattie and then, saw the pregnancy stick. Which he realized was positive.

"WHO THE HELL IS THE FATHER!"

"Daddy don't be mad."

"DON'T BE MAD YOUR 15 YEARS OLD AND PREGNANT!" Yelled Bruce which made Mattie start to cry

Bruce saw Mattie's reaction and his face soften and his voice got quieter. He had made his little girl cry.

"Mattie?" said Bruce

"Yes daddy."

"Who's the father?"

"Not telling you'll kill him!" yelled Mattie Jay just held her still and rubbed her back.

"No I won't I have a right to know who the father of my grandkid is." Said Bruce

"Ok pinky promises me that you won't kill him."

"I pinky promise Mattie."

"It's Adam. Adam Kent."

"Ok and Mattie what do you plan on doing with the baby?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well what you every decide I'm behind you a 100%."

"Really daddy?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Mattie called Adam over to tell him. When Bruce invited Lois and Clark over for dinner. Adam rang the door bell. Diana opened it and told Adam Mattie was upstairs.

"Adam leave the door open." Growled Bruce

"Sure thing sir." Said Adam who then, zipped up the stairs out of fear. He knocked on the door and Mattie looked up from her bed. They both smiled at each other. Mattie then, grabbed a pail and puke. Adam ran over and rubbed her back.

"Mattie are you sick?"

"No."

"Then, why did you puke?"

"It's just morning sickness."

"Oh morning sickness ok…wait. WHAT! That means that your…that your…"

"Pregnant?" said Mattie

"Yeah that. Who's the dad?"

"You are silly."

Adam nodded and passed out. Which made Mattie squeal. Bruce and Diana came running to find Adam passed out on Mattie's bed and Mattie with wide eyes.

"Hmmmm…so, he's like Clark when taking big news." Says Bruce with a smirk which made Diana glare at him then bop him on the head.

"Ouch!"

It was Diana's turn to smirk and Bruce's turn to glare. Adam then, woke up and looked at Mattie with wide eyes.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes we do." Said Diana and Bruce giving him a glare. Which made Adam hide under Mattie's bed. Bruce smirked again then, he turned to see Diana glaring at him again. His smirk disappeared.

"Adam sweetie come out Bruce isn't going to hurt you he's just being an idiot." Said Diana

"Hey!"

"Well you are." Said Diana with a glare which made Bruce pout a bit.

Adam came out and sat next to Mattie on the bed. He was shaking and was pale.

"Will let you kids talk for a bit."

"Yeah but, leave the door open." Said Bruce with a glare

When they were finally alone Mattie looks at him. Her blue eyes look very worried.

"Adam, I want to keep it. Will you help raise it?"

Adam just sat there not looking at Mattie not saying anything.

"Adam?" said Mattie her eyes glistening with tears

Adam as he got up and walked out of her room.

"Adam please don't do this." Said Mattie in a whisper with tears now falling down her face

" I'm sorry Mattie I-I gotta go." Said Adam as he then, was finally out of her view. He made it down the stair towards the door opened it. Both Bruce and Diana noticed both of them ran up the stairs to find Mattie on her bed crying. Bruce ran right over and picked her up. Diana walked over and rubbed her back.

"Daddy he-he doesn't love me he left me and the baby." Said Mattie still crying

"Well I'm here for you my little princess."

"What did he say Mattie?"

"He got up and then, got out of the room then, he said I'm sorry Mattie I gotta go. Then, he left." Said Mattie who was now crying again

"He probably just needs some time to think that's all." Said Bruce

"Your father right he probably just shocked that's all."

"Ok." Said Mattie drying her tears

"He is coming for dinner later along with his parents." Said Bruce

"May I eat dinner up here?"

"No you may not." Says Diana

"Alright Mommy." Said Mattie who was now on her bed looking at the floor. Diana nodded and made her way out of the room with Bruce behind her.

Later in the evening the Kents showed up and Adam was still a little pale. Mattie and Adam were quiet for the whole dinner. Both Lois and Clark were starting to think something was wrong. After dinner the retried to the library and had drinks when they chatted. Lois finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Martha, Adam what is wrong with you to?"

"Nothing expect some men just can't expect reasonability's." said Mattie shooting a glare at Adam

"Well maybe some men just find it hard to believe the reasonability they had dropped on them." Said Adam

"Well they should just man up and expect it."

"Well maybe the man doesn't want to expect his girl screw up."

"Oh his girl screw up it takes two Adam and you know it."

"Well Martha I don't wanna anything to do with this baby!" yelled Adam

Adam just realized what he just said and covered his mouth then, looked at his parents.

"Adam what do you mean you don't want anything to do with this baby?" asked Lois

"Mom, Pa Mattie's pregnant and it's mine."


	5. Chapter 5

"What!" Yelled Lois when Clark passed out.

"Yes mom I screw up, I screwed over Mattie then, got her knocked up ok."

"Well you are going to raise this kid with her whether you want to or not!" yelled Lois

Clark finally came back around after Bruce shook him.

"Mattie's pregnant!" yelled Clark

"A little late Kent." Said Bruce

"Oops." Said Clark when a blush spread across his face

"Yes pa I got Mattie knocked up."

"Adam!" yelled Clark who now was mad

"Yeah?"

"You're going to help raise this baby."

"Mom already covered that."

"Alright good and when we get home you know what you're getting."

"Spanking?"

"Yes you are." Said Clark which made Adam wince.

Bruce and Diana just should there shock at that Clark would even do that. Everybody then, noticed Mattie was gone.

"Where's Martha?" asked Lois

"I don't know." Said Bruce as he walked out of the library to find his daughter. Soon he found her in her old play room sitting on the window seat.

"Mattie?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Why did you leave the library?"

"Because I don't want Adam to be forced to raise the baby I want him to want to raise the baby."

"Make sense."

"Either he wants to or I'm raising the kid by myself he's not going near it."

"Mattie do you really think I don't wanna raise it?" said Adam as he stood there with a hurt face

"With the way you've been acting yes I do."

"Gosh Mattie I'm sorry I do wanna raise it. I was just shock and confused about my future."

"You really wanna raise it?"

"Yes I do I swear on my grandparents from krypton's grave." Said Adam

Mattie smiled then ran into his embrace. Bruce then, snuck out with a smirk on his face. He then, shut the door. Even if they did do something he wouldn't care. His kids was already pregnant nothing else could happen. He walks back to the library to talk some more.

Meanwhile in the playroom….

"Do you wanna..you know." Said Mattie with a red face

"Wouldn't it harm the baby."

"No I read that it won't. But, I can't give you a blowjob right now."

"Ahhhh ok."

Mattie shuts the curtains as Adam locked the door. Mattie lied down on a blanket Adam got on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce got back into the library to see everybody talking away. He sat down they all looked at him. He was just sitting there wondering why they were looking at him.

"What? Did I forget something?"

"No your flies not down but, where are the kids?" said Diana

"There in Mattie's old playroom."

"By themselves?" asked Clark

"Yeah calm down Mattie's already pregnant what much worst could happen?"

"Point." Said Lois

The adults went back to talking.

Meanwhile in the playroom…

Adam pulled off Mattie's shirt to reveal a black bra with Superboy symbols all over it. Adam smirked and Mattie giggled.

"Like it?" said Mattie with a smile

"Yeah I do."

"Glad wait until you see the panties that go with this set." Said Mattie with a wink.

Adam pulled off Mattie's bottom to reveal a thong that had his Superboy symbol right over her crotch. Adam mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Mattie raised an eyebrow at him then, looked down at his jeans to see a huge bulge.

"Someone likes this set." Said Mattie pulled off his shirt

Then, Mattie pushed him off of her so he was in the sitting position and then, she straddled him. She wiggled her hips.

"Christ!" yelled Adam as he grabbed Mattie's hips to stop there movement. Mattie then, push him down so, he was lying down and she was on top. She stripped off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. Mattie then, felt her bra fall off. She gave him a glare and a sexy smirk. Adam was to busy staring at Mattie's triple c sized breasts to notice.

"Excuse sir?" said Mattie

"Yes Ms.?" said Adam still looking at Mattie's breast

"You know it's rude to stare."

"Oops sorry Mattie." Said Adam with a red face

Mattie then, undid Adam's belt and pulled down his jeans to reveal his tight black boxer brief that out lined his package nicely.

"Hmmm I wonder what under their maybe I should do a few test to find out." Said Mattie with a grin

She rocked her hips. Which made Adam groan and throw his head back. She ran her fingers across him which made him gasp. Then, she pulled off his briefs to reveal his 15in erect penus standing tall and proud. Adam took off Mattie's panties then, Mattie took in Adam into her hot wet core and rocked her hips.

Soon...

"Oh Adam I'm so close." Moaned Mattie

"Me…too." Said Adam in between thrust

"ADAM!" yelled Mattie as she climax

"Mattie!" screamed Adam as he came

Mattie landed on Adam knowing he could take it. Adam wrapped his arms around Mattie body.

"Adam what are we going to name the baby?"

"How about Martha Kent."

"No then, there would be three Martha's in the family." Said Mattie

"True right now I got nothing."

"Hazel?"

"Hazel what?"

"Hazel Maria Kent?"

"Yeah I like it."

After a few minutes a quiet

"What if we have a boy?" asked Mattie

"How about Garret?"

"Garret what Kent?"

"Garret Ryder Kent?"

"No."

"Ok Hmmmm…I got nothing what about you?"

"Ryan?"

"Garret Ryan Kent…I like it." Said Adam with a smirk

"Let's get dressed and tell everybody the good news." Said Mattie

Soon Mattie and Adam were dressed running to tell everybody the good news


	7. Chapter 7

Mattie and Adam told everybody the names chosen of the baby everybody like them. Then, Jay stood up and told everybody him and Rose were engaged.

"Oh Jr. that's wonderful." Says Diana as she hugs him

"Thanks Diana." Said Jay

"Congrauds Jay." Say Lois and Clark with a smile

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Say Jay

"So, whens the wedding?" asked Mattie

"Probably in the spring." Say Jay

"Ok I probably won't be showing then." Say Mattie with a smile

"Yeah that's why Rose and I decided the spring because you won't be showing and its has good weather." Say Jay with a smirk

Jay looks at his dad

"Dad you didn't say anything." Say Jay

"I saw you pop the question to her Jay."

"Oh." Said Jay as a blush spread across his face

"You did?"

"Yeah and I have no idea why you were so, nervous."

"It's hard to do dad you should know that."

"No it's not that hard."

"Come from the guy who was like D-Diana wi—will y-you m-marry m-me? When he was shaking." Said Diana with a smirk

Which made Bruce's face turn red. Jay smirked at his dad.

"You guys gonna have an engagement party?" asked Helena

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok then." Said Jay "Well I'm heading to bed night guys."

"Night Jay." Says everybody

"Is it really that late?" asked Lois as she looked at Clark's watch on his arm

"Yeah it is." Said Bruce

"Ok come on Adam time to go thank you for dinner Bruce and Diana." Said Lois as Clark helped her into her jacket

"Goodnight Mattie." Said Adam as he kissed her on the cheek

"Goodnight Adam." Said Mattie as she blushed from the kiss.

Adam then, kissed her stomach making Mattie blush deeper.

"Goodnight baby." Said Adam with a smirk

After the Kents left Mattie went to bed so, did Helena to leave Bruce and Diana alone.

"Well the kids are asleep." Said Diana with a smirk

"Let's go to bed."

"Yeah I like the sound of that."

Soon Bruce and Diana were in their room making sweet passionate love….

"Oh Bruce that was wonderful." Said Diana lying on Bruce unable to move

"Yeah it was." Said Bruce

"Hey Bruce can I ask you something?"

"What is it Diana?"

"I always wondered if you every wish Selina was still alive and your wife."

"Diana I really don't wanna answer that question."

"Bruce I won't be mad at you."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Yes I do she was my first everything. But, I still love you and nothing will every change that."

"First everything huh?"

"Yeah crush,girlfriend,kiss, and wife. You get it." Said Bruce

"How about first sex partner?" asked Diana

Bruce just blushed and bit his lip.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah she was my first I lost it on our wedding night." Said Bruce with a little blush still on his face

"Huh I lost mine to Steve on one of our dates it was his first time to." Said Diana

"Steve Trevor?" asked Bruce

"No he's too old for me know he's in his 80s." Said Diana

"Then, Steve who?"

"Steve Rogers."

"Captain America !" yelled Bruce

"Yeah and may I say Cap is one feisty soldier in the sheets." Said Diana with a smirk on her face

"Hello, your husband lying right here."

"Oh don't worry he may be feisty but, your better." Said Diana with a naughty girl look on her face

"Ok good you had my worried for a minute." Said Bruce with a sigh "Isn't he like 80 years old?"

"No when I dated him I was in my 20's and he was in his late 20s sense he was frozen in time." Said Diana

"Oh ok." Said Bruce

"Oh another thing to."

"Yeah?"

"Both of you are really big below the belt." Said Diana with a smirk

Bruce just smirked. "Let's get some sleep ok beautiful?"

"Ok handsome." Said Diana lying down next to Bruce and snuggled against his chest


End file.
